Shed Gets Shot
A Story in Three Parts 12:15:06 AM Green: "Alright, let's move forward." Green said to Amanda, moving forward so he could shoot an arrow at the Sorcerer Shed was facing. 12:15:47 AM Amanda: "Forward, got it," Amanda replied, slowly reaching back for her staff as they moved. "Does anyone need to be healed?" she called out, hoping someone would hear her if needed. 12:16:42 AM Shed: Shed clubbed the asshole sorcerer backwards, leaving him properly open for a good arrow hit. "I could probably use a heal," he said, looking down at his singed clothes 12:17:59 AM Amanda: "On it," Amanda said without even looking at Shed, taking her staff in hand and waving it towards him. "You're welcome, I guess." 12:18:32 AM Green: Green fired another arrow at the Sorcerer, hitting in his tome arm so he couldn't cast any more spells. 12:19:12 AM Shed: "Yeah, really feeling the love here, with a comment like that," Shed mumbled sarcastically, clubbing the now disarmed sorcerer to make him go night night 12:19:56 AM Amanda: "Comment like what? Like me genuinely telling you you're welcome?" Amanda was a bit confused about Shed's reaction, given that she'd offered and was actually happy someone had accepted. 12:20:34 AM Shed: "That's why you added the 'I guess' part, yeah?" Shed chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a really confusing person, dude." 12:21:06 AM Amanda: "I didn't know how well you'd take my comment..." Amanda replied. "You don't seem to like me very much." 12:22:00 AM Shed: "Funny, that's how I would have described how the two of you feel about me," Shed commented while scanning the horizon for more enemies. "I think I see another sorcerer, time to knock him down a peg!" He ran off. 12:23:32 AM Green: "You help a guy out like he asks and he says something like that. Geez." Green rolled his eyes, following Shed and shooting an arrow that may or may not go past Shed on its way toward the Sorcerer, since he's pretty inexperienced with bows. 12:24:18 AM Amanda: "What did I even do wrong to the guy?" Amanda asked, knowing in the back of her mind that she already knew the answer. "Green, did I do something bad to him?" 12:24:26 AM Kody: "Thanks!" Kody called, a bit disappointed to be left behind. Maybe he could find someone to fight. 12:25:11 AM Green: "I'd say it's because of that confrontation from the battle with Chisa." Green told Amanda, shrugging. 12:25:28 AM Shed: Because Green was such a 0/10 bow noob, the arrow did not whiz past. It instead pierced Shed's poor glorious backside. "AH, SON OF A BITCH, WHY?" he yelled before falling to the ground. 12:26:16 AM Green: "Oh, that sucks." Green blinked at his bad aim. "Uh, sorry Shed!" Green yelled to him, getting closer and facing the Sorcerer to give Shed some cover. 12:26:37 AM Shed: "AHHHHHHHHHH," was Shed's response. 12:26:49 AM Amanda: "But didn't I...heal him on that one?" Amanda shook her head, hearing Shed's scream. "Oh well, tempted to not heal him this time." 12:27:59 AM Shed: "I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW," Shed continued yelling, trying and failing to pull out the arrow. "AND YOU WERE TRYING TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE THAT YOU TWO DIDN'T LIKE ME. NOT COOL, GUYS, NOT COOL!" Annoying caps lock dialogue aside, Shed was indeed quite annoyed. 12:28:01 AM Green: "I think healing him would be a good idea. You might even get back into his good books." Green shouted back, firing an arrow, though it missed. Green then had to dodge an Elfire spell. 12:29:26 AM Amanda: "Okay, fine, I'll heal him now even though he won't appreciate it!" Running up to be right beside Shed as she healed him, Amanda glared at him as she waved her staff over his body. "You don't even get a 'you're welcome' this time." 12:31:10 AM Shed: "And then you don't get a thank you for healing the injury that your boyfriend caused," Shed snapped back. pulling out the arrow and snapping it. "Like holy shit, leave me for dead, shoot me in the ass, and contemplate not healing me and somehow they try to call ME the bad guy?" He stormed off, going over to see if Chase needed help. 12:32:08 AM Green: "I said I was sorry!" Green called after Shed, frowning. "Oh well, I tried." 12:32:25 AM Amanda: "My...boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend!" Amanda called after Shed, not even caring about anything else he'd said there. "Green, what did he mean by that? That was so rude." 12:33:47 AM Green: "I think you could probably infer what he meant, given the circumstances." Green replied, turning away to hide his face, which was heating up at the thought. 12:35:21 AM Amanda: "Oh. Um." Feeling a bit awkward that she'd just needed that explained to her, Amanda used the hand her staff was in to scratch at the back of her head. "...Do you want me to, uh, leave?" 12:36:47 AM Green: "No, we're good." Green replied, turning back to Amanda once he'd calmed. He offered her a warm smile. "Now let's join the others, okay?" 12:37:22 AM Amanda: "Y-yeah, okay, can do that." Amanda smiled back at Green. "Do you need me to heal you or anything while we're moving?" 12:38:15 AM Green: "I didn't actually take any damage, that was all Shed, so I'm great." Green replied, heading over to the main battle. 12:38:31 AM Green: "Thanks for the offer, though." 12:39:21 AM Amanda: "It's good you didn't get hurt, I don't like seeing people I care about hurting." Amanda was following right behind Green, glancing around as she walked. "And you're definitely one of those people." 12:40:04 AM Green: "That would be why you chose to be a healer, huh? To help those you care about when they're hurt, I mean." Green said. 12:40:40 AM Amanda: "You totally nailed that guess," Amanda replied, smiling. "It was, like, my calling in life." 12:42:00 AM Green: "And you're definitely good at what you do." Green smiled, and he looked to see how he could help the others, only to see Kyoko leaving the scene. "I guess we're all good." ---- 1:44:32 AM Shed: Shed shrugged. "Eh, keeping a grudge is too much work. You guys seem to mean well. Green was doing some good tag teaming with me before he shot me in the ass, ya know?" 1:45:50 AM Amanda: "I can't believe he actually shot you," Amanda said, still laughing. "He didn't mean to, but it still happened. I'm glad you worked together so well, though." 1:46:37 AM Shed: "Yeah and let me tell ya, it hurt like hell." Shed laughed, shaking his head. "Don't know if you've ever been shot in the butt before, but I definitely wouldn't recommend it." ---- 10:25:31 AM Shed: "Green also shot me in the ass, but otherwise it was a run of the mill battle, yeah," Shed added when jumping into the convo. Category:FERP Category:Story